A girl
by Sky-Red
Summary: I've made a few drastic changes to chapter one have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

Don't get angry for any mistakes I made coz this is my first story. Enjoy.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .................  
  
It has been almost sixteen years since the Bikermice had returend to Mars. Throttle had married Carbine the first week he came back. She was pregnant right after the honeymoon. Nine months later she gave birth to a very hansome baby boy who they named Turmaine.  
  
Turmaine is who is now fourteen years old looks exactly like his father exept for his wild mane wich is black and his eyes w he is a very succesfull scholar he gets straight A's in every class. His parents are still very much in love. And after many years of trying they were finally going to have a second child  
  
Mc. Rourck home:  
  
'Throttle!!!!!!!!!! I can't do this again........' Carbine moaned in pain. 'Sure you can sweety just like last time' Throttle said to his wife who was in the middle of her first painfull contraction. 'That was fifteen years ago!!!' Carbine yelled at Throttle. 'Uhm.. dad, shouldn't we be heading to the hospital right now?' Turmaine asked his father. 'Good idea son' Throttle said to his son.  
  
As all three mice are heading to the hospital Turmaine's cell phone goes of. "Yeah it's Turmaine here". "Turmaine, it's me Veronica. Can I ask you a favour?" she asked. "Sure you can babe." "Well you see I...uhm...I've broken my leg and I'm at the hospital, I can't contact my parents to come and pick me up so I wanted to ask you to come and pick me up instead." "No problem babe, my folks and I are heading to the hospital right now, I'm going to be a big brother isn't that cool." "Yeah that's so cool, I'll see you when you get here okay?. Ride free" "Okay, ride free." "Who was that Turmaine?" His mother asked him after she'd calmed down from her third contraction. "It was Veronica, she's in the hospital and asked me to come and pick her up because she can't contact her parents." Turmaine answered. "What is she doing in the hospital?'His father asked him." "She has broken her leg and she ....mom, are you okay? You look pale." "I'm fine dear, but I don't think the baby is." Carbine answered in a terrefied voice. "Mom you just hang in there okay." Turmaine said to calm his mother. "Dad are we there yet?" He asked his father. 'We're almost there." Throttle said to his son. "Carbine are you sure you're feeling fine?." Throttle asked his wife. "I'm doing fine sweetheart, just keep on driving okay." Carbine answered as she tried to relax for the rest of the ride.  
  
At the hospital 55 min. Later:  
  
Turmaine was now waiting in the waitingroom on the third floor of the hospital. His mother was in the delivery room along with his father and when the doctor assured him that there was nothing wrong with his mother or the baby and that it could take a couple of hours before the baby would be born He decided to go to the frontdesk to ask where he could find Veronica.  
  
At the frontdesk:  
  
There was only one nurse at the frontdesk as Turmaine arrived downstairs. "Exuse me nurse." he said. "Can I help you youngman?". she said. "Yes, I'm looking for someone". he told her. "Her name is Veronica Van Wham". "Okay, and your name is?". "My name is Turmaine Mc. Rourck". he answered. "You can find her at the cafetaria". she told him. "Thank you". he said. And with that he went into the cafetaria  
  
Well? How was that. Should I write more? Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

I wanna thank Gemz and ER for their reviews.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
At the cafetaria:  
  
It was crowded to say the least. Turmaine scanned the crowd in search of a beautiful white female mouse with long waving crimson hair and dark pink eyes. After a few minutes of searching he found her sitting by the window.  
  
Veronica who was waiting by the window noticed him too. She smiled at him as he approached.  
  
"Hi Turmaine" she said still smiling while he seated himself accross the other end of the table facing her. "Hello to you too beautiful" he answered "What happend?" he asked. "I decided to try the skateboard you gave me for my birthday last week....well...I..I...let's just say it wasn't a success" she answered him still blushing from his last comment. "Don't sweat it the first time I skated I broke my arm remember? That was five years ago, and now almost everyone in school wants to be as good as me" he told her. "Yeah..well how is your mother doing? Is the baby here yet? she asked. "I almost forgot. You wanna come upstairs and wait with me?" he asked her. "Of course I wanna come and wait with you" she answered. "Can you hand me my cruches?". "Of course".  
  
As they made their way to the elevators Veronica looked sideways avoiding eyecontact with Turmaine who was staring at her. When he realised what he was doing he looked away blushing.They were silent all the way up to the third floor where his parents were. When they got out of the elevator they went straight to the waitingroom where they found his father looking very pale.......  
  
Well. How was that my first cliffhanger. Please review. And I promise that the next chapter will be longer. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry that you all had to wait for so long now, on with the story.  
  
As they made their way to the elevators Veronica looked sideways avoiding eyecontact with Turmaine who was staring at her. When he realised what he was doing he looked away blushing.They were silent all the way up to the third floor where his parents were. When they got out of the elevator they went straight to the waitingroom where they found his father looking very pale.......  
  
"Dad? Are you okay." Turmaine asked his father who hadn't moved, spoken or even looked at them since he and Veronica had entered the waitingroom ten minutes ago. "Dad....are you okay?" He asked again. His father looked at him with a worried expression. But said nothing so Turmain took a seat next to his father. "Dad" He tried again. "Why are you in the waitingroom? Why aren't you with mom is something wrong?"  
  
Throttle smirked at this. His was son was just as concerned about everyone as he was. So he decided to tell why he was in the waitingroom and not in the deliveryroom with Carbine. Although the news hadn't really sunken in yet he decided to tell his son anyway. "No son there's nothing wrong with your mother." Turmaine stared dumbfounded at his father. If there was nothing wrong with his mother than why was he in the waitingroom. "Then why are you in the waitingroom?"  
  
Throttle looked at his son his smirk growing into a smile. The shock from what the obstetrician told him twenty minutes ago now completely gone, and finally telling his son why he was in the waitingroom. "The reason that I'm not with your mother right now is because the obstetrician found something very interesting on the ultrasound." Turmaine who by now slowly beginning to understand what his father was talking about, was trying to hide his big smile and waited for him to continue.  
  
After seeing the big smile on his son's face Throttle continued. "She didn't saw one baby but two and they wanted to have a little space to make a couple of alterations to the room since she wasn't counting on two babies to be born today."  
  
"Aaah.....that is so cool!" Veronica squealed from her seat across Turmain and his father after listening to the entire conversation not saying a word. Turmain smiled at her noting how beautiful she looked when she was smiling.  
  
"Excuse me sir but the obstetrician and your wife want you back in the deliveryroom, the babies are due in a few minutes" A nurse said to Throttle. "Yes thank you I'll be right there." He told the nurse and with that he told his son and Veronica to go the gift shop and buy somthing nice for Carbine who was going to crush his hand and blaming him for the pain she was in. And left.  
  
"So...let's head to the gift shop." Veronica said looking at Turmain who was searching his pockets for his wallet after he found it they both left heading for the gift shop.  
  
See I told you it would be longer not much but still, it's longer.  
  
If anyone has some ideas of what should/could happen at the gift shop please tell me. Untill that time please review. 


End file.
